


next to you, the sun is a glimmer

by fictionalportal



Series: 30 Days of Pride [11]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Deleted Scenes, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 20:59:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11193309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalportal/pseuds/fictionalportal
Summary: A missing scene between the locker scene and the Krispy Kreme date.After Trini rips off and carefully disposes of Kimberly's vandalized locker door, they flee the school building. Kimberly tries to express her thanks, but she's a little distracted.





	next to you, the sun is a glimmer

Trini and Kimberly burst through the back exit that faced the school’s football field. As soon as the door latched shut, they burst into laughter and collapsed next to each other on the bright green grass. When the thrill subsided, they stared up at the clear sky. A single little cloud floated sluggishly overhead.

“I can’t believe you broke my locker!” Kimberly said gleefully, a few lingering giggles sneaking out.

Trini rolled closer to Kimberly and propped herself up on her elbow. Smugness was etched into every part of Trini’s face: the raised eyebrow, the proud smile, the mischievous glint in her eyes. “You don’t think I’m strong enough?” She teased.

The last thing that Kimberly’s limited self-control needed was another demonstration of Trini’s strength. When she’d crushed that door and yanked it off, hinges and all, Kimberly had almost passed out, only phasing out of fantasy and back into reality when she’d realized that Trini was talking. Out by the field, Kimberly was tempted to give up bantering in favor of pulling Trini down and kissing the conceit right off her face, but she ignored her bristling nerves.

“I still need some place to keep my books, Wonder Woman,” Kimberly said. A second later her face lit up. “You could carry them for me!” She stretched her lips into a blinding grin in an effort to hide the fact that she had become hyperaware of the ticklish blades of grass that twitched underneath her, skin pebbling at each point of contact.

Trini’s smirk dropped to an unimpressed pout.

Kimberly closed her eyes under the relentlessly bright afternoon sun. She sighed audibly. “I guess chivalry only goes so far.”

“Book carrying is some real knight-in-shining-armor shit.”

Kimberly shaded her eyes as she blinked them open again. Sunbeams bounced off of Trini’s hair, highlighting the golden-brown strands that cascaded over one shoulder. Without thinking, Kimberly reached up with her other hand to play with a shiny little curl that hung just past Trini’s collarbone and pointed back up towards her chin. A heavy silence settled around them as Kimberly stroked her fingers over Trini’s soft hair.

“I wish that stuff didn’t bother me,” Kimberly either said very quietly or thought far too loudly. Her hand dropped away.

Trini tugged a clump of grass out of the dirt and let it fall. Each blade fluttered and spun as it made its way back to the ground.

“Thank you,” Kimberly added. She couldn’t stop her lips from curling into a little smile, which was so often the case when she was with Trini. There seemed to be nothing, no matter how devastating or upsetting, that Trini couldn’t scare off.

“I wouldn’t be opposed to having you buy me doughnuts,” Trini said, nudging Kimberly’s shoulder with her elbow. “You know, to show how thankful you are.”

Kimberly rolled her eyes, but her smile grew wider.


End file.
